Helpless and Hers
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Slightly Auish. Bellatrix and Hermione as a couple. Bella can't get over how hot she finds Hermione at her mercy, while Hermione is annoyed by Bella's lack of tack. Will their relationship survive? They don't know, I don't know, do you know?


Hermione sighed contently as she sank into her soft bed. All day she'd had the peculiar feeling of being watched. It had set her off, making her whole day a little distracted. Now she could go to sleep and let the feeling wash away.

"_Muffliato_."

Hermione shot up in her bed but was soon pressed back as a figure pounced on her. Through a tangle of long dark curls she made out the cruel smile of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Dear God, mudblood. I was warned you were clever." Bellatrix smiled brightly at her. Almost like a child that was eying a delicious treat. "Didn't you hear me cast muffliato?"

"What do you want?" Hermione spat at her. She struggled to push the older witch off, but Bellatrix proved stronger.

"To kill you." Bellatrix proclaimed.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If only she had told Ron how she really felt about him, if only she had researched more books to help Harry… she opened her eyes and stared into Bellatrix'.

"Do it quick." She said, preparing for death.

To her chagrin, Bellatrix burst into giggles. "Dear God, mudblood. You really are dense! You think I risked my life to sneak into Hogwarts, _the_ hardest place to get into by the way, except Azkaban, just to kill one miserable mudblood? Good Lord you think a lot of yourself."

Hermione stared up at the most dangerous witch of the age giggling while sitting astride her. "Well excuse me for thinking Voldemort's most faithful wanted to kill Harry Potter's best friend."

Bellatrix' eyes flashed before she bent down, her lips pressed against Hermione's ear, her chest weighing against Hermione's. "I could kill you for speaking his name mudblood. For saying it with such… _filthy_ lips."

Hermione trembled in anger, but soon stopped the motion when she realized the friction she was causing between them. Bellatrix suddenly leaned back, smiling again.

"Then again you did call me his 'most faithful.'"

If Hermione didn't fear for her life she would roll her eyes. "If you're not here to kill me, what are you here for?"

Bellatrix squirmed a bit and Hermione gasped as the Death Eater's hips grinded on her thighs.

"Get off." She whispered.

"Oh, see, that's what I'm here for." Bellatrix said cheekily. "I was hoping you could help me out."

"Are you insane?" Hermione yelled at her. "You're a death eater! I'm in the order! Are you insane?"

"Clinically."

"I – I'm a girl!" Hermione said weakly.

"Oh, a very pretty one." Bellatrix said earnestly. Her eyes traveled the pinned girl's lips, neck, chest, and stomach. Everything else was pinned underneath.

Hermione blushed as she saw Bellatrix' eyes coat with obvious lust. "This is wrong. Get out."

"Yeah, you're right." Bellatrix' hands tightened on her arms and pinned them above her head. She leaned in once more. "This is absolutely filthy." She whispered against her lips before tackling them.

Hermione gasped at the rough contact and immediately cursed herself for doing so. Bellatrix took advantage of her surprise and slipped her tongue in. Hermione's mind was racing to catch up to the moment.

_Bellatrix Lestrange is attacking me. Bellatrix Lestrange is kissing me. Bellatrix Lestrange's TONGUE is in my mouth!_

She gasped again as she felt her hands travel down her body.

"Oh!" Bellatrix's hand cupped her breast through her nightgown. "Oh – mmm."

Hermione couldn't stop the moan from escaping her. Bellatrix had started gently massaging her mound and it – "Oh!" – felt nice.

"You like that, mudblood?" Bellatrix hissed against her ear.

Hermione paused, and then with tremendous (reluctant) effort, shoved the older witch off her. "Stop calling me that!" She pushed herself up and reached for her wand on her stand.

"Ungh!" Bellatrix tackled her back, her arms entrapped around her waist.

"No, no, no, love." Hermione tried to break away as Bellatrix switched from whispering against her skin to nuzzling it. "You smell so nice."

Her skin tingled as Bellatrix's cool tongue trailed down her neck. She screamed at herself to stop this contact, while her body screamed at her to let this happen. _Damn her!_

"Stop it!" She demanded weakly. Bellatrix pulled her closer, falling against the poster-strewn wall.

"What's the problem? I promise to stop calling you mudblood. Besides, don't lie. You like it." Bellatrix giggled against her skin before biting down.

Hermione cried out in pain. "You're biting me!"

Bellatrix paused to roll her eyes. "How astute. Now be quiet!"

She resumed her activity of suckling her captive's neck before throwing Hermione back down on the bed. Her mouth followed her hands ripping off Hermione's gown. Her lips grazed along the curve of her breast. Hermione's chest was heaving, Bellatrix pulled up to take in the image before meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Why?" she breathed.

Bellatrix eyed the way her lips curved, small and so easily conquered.

"Why?" Hermione repeated.

"Because crucio wasn't enough."

*

"You complete bitch!"

Bellatrix stumbled back as Hermione's hand hit her cheek full force.

"What?" She yelled. "You asked me!"

"You want me because torture wasn't enough!" Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it. The whole room dissolved and rearranged to become their bedroom. Their bedroom that Bellatrix was pretty sure she was not going to be allowed to sleep in that night.

She rubbed her burning cheek pouting. "Doesn't my being honest count for anything?"

She ducked as sparks flew out from Hermione's wand.

"Bella – you – I – aargh!"

"Ditto." Bellatrix nodded seriously. She inwardly cowered at her lover's look. "I'll shut up shall I?"

Hermione glared at her, arms crossed. Bellatrix tried to be more serious but when Hermione glared at her like _that_, and crossed her arms under her chest like _that_, it was hard to focus on anything else.

"Bella, this relationship won't be able to progress any further if you still take pleasure in the memory of torturing me. You know I've forgiven you for that, it wasn't your fault after all, but you keep going to that place in your mind and you like it!"

Bellatrix frowned. She couldn't help it, she had never wanted to hurt Hermione, but once she was forced to, once she had her wriggling in her grasp, her neck exposed to her, and her knife, begging for mercy, begging _her_…

Bellatrix blinked and came back to the present. She gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry?"

"Bellatrix, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione turned on her heel and stomped out, throwing a robe on as she did. Bellatrix followed slowly.

Hermione headed to the kitchen to make tea to calm her. She hated being out of control, and that was all Bellatrix ever made her feel.

"Hey, c'mon." Bellatrix purred and snaked an arm around her lover's waist. "Let's just–"

"No more role playing fantasies." Hermione snapped. "I'm done." She pulled away and the kettle started to whistle. "Have you noticed that nearly all your fantasies include me at your mercy?" She poured her tea and grabbed some sugar. "I'm done." She repeated.

Bellatrix sighed and studied her young lover as she sat down on their kitchen table, sipping her tea and glaring at it the same time.

They had come a long way from the war. Hermione had been the one to free her from the strange hold the horcrux-infested cup had on her. After that, Malfoy was freed from the diary, and everyone else who had protected the Dark Lord's soul. Without his followers he was proved powerless. It had caused some degree of sadness to lose him. Yes, she had been possessed, yes she had been forced to do the most terrible of deeds (she still couldn't look the Longbottoms in the eye, and she doubted she'd ever be able to get over Sirius' death), but that didn't mean she hadn't believed she had genuinely loved her life with the Dark Lord. And it didn't mean that though she was screaming at herself to spare Hermione, that something, a lot of her, had liked the feel of Hermione pressed against her body. Helpless and hers.

Of course, she could see why Hermione might not remember that day as affectionately as she did. And why she might not enjoy their role-playing as much as she did.

"Love," Bellatrix kneeled in front of Hermione. "I would never want to see you in a position where you were hurt. It would tear me up inside. Truly. But–"

Hermione's hazel eyes pierced her own. "But what?"

"Well…" Bellatrix hesitated but regained her confidence when Hermione's words swam to the surface of her mind when they had just begun their relationship. _I just need you to be honest with me, Bella. Love is important but not enough. I need complete honesty as well._ "I'm wettest when I think of you begging me."

It wasn't, thought Bellatrix, as she got comfortable on the couch, honesty that really mattered. But tact.

*

**'Kay, started a new story but I'm still working on Layers and Pure and Tainted. I have NOT quit those projects. I was actually working on another chapter for Pure and Tainted but then this popped up in my head and it didn't fit for that story so I just started a new one to justify writing this. I actually just wanted to write pure sex but I lost my nerve and gave it a real plot. I'm not yet sure I know how to write a straight semi porno/erotica - or whatever you call it. And I only thought of this because some authors have NOT been updating their Bella/Hermione stories and it has really grated on me.**

**Anyway, the sex scene is full of lots of cliches ('you like that mudblood', Hermione fighting but really liking it, Bellatrix biting her, blah blah blah) which was mostly because of the amount of coffee ice cream I had which causes me to continue writing even though I really need to stop. Like now. Now. NOW, DAMMIT. Anyway... yeah, lots of cliches which is why I changed it to a fantasy. God I feel my coffee ice cream crash coming on. Uh oh, it's coming. Oh man...  
**


End file.
